Delena Stories
by Patty-boo
Summary: I'm going to start off with some Damon/Elena moments but I will be happy to take any requests concerning the show.
1. A Deliberate Move

I could stand Damon being here in my house, my home…I could. And he was behaving nicely so…that means he is bearable…and he isn't that bad. Maybe…

"Oh…hm…"He 'complained' as he "accidentally" bumped into me…Accidentally, yeah…right! Vampires don't have accidents.

I tried not to chuckle…I did! "Don't do that." I rolled my eyes at him as he pretended to be all nonchalant about it and as I tried not to drop the red plates in my hand.

"Do what?" He questioned me as if he were completely innocent. Hmph!

"You know what. That move was deliberate!" And it was….he thought he could fool me…please? Anyway, this was probably all part of some game he had planned out in his mind in order to annoy Stefan or me…probably Stefan.

"Well, yeah I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." I scoffed as I looked at him and cocked my eyebrow…could he pull off any other lame excuse? He must really be into bothering Stefan, but even this is a little convoluted for Damon. I think he's actually doing a very nice thing…I mean really? Cooking for my whole family?

"Speaking of Stefan," Who was speaking of Stefan? Wait did he? No…I'm wearing vervain "where is he? He's missing family night which I am enjoying immensely." He said in his very smirky manner.

I cocked my eyebrow again at him and he went back to dinner.

"Is it real?"

I sighed…God! Not a minute of silence. "Is what real?"

"His renewed sense of…brotherhood." He tasted a sip of the homemade sauce he was making for us. "Can I trust him?"

I wasn't expecting that. He was looking at me directly into my eyes…I didn't... I didn't what? Of course he cares….God, this plan is…no, it's not stupid. Stefan must know what he's doing, what he's dealing with. "Of course you can trust him."

I avoided his baby blue eyes…and I answered way too quickly and all breathy.

Okay, a glass here…glass there.

I felt him on my back. I rolled my eyes and confronted him face-to-face, staring into those baby blues.

"Can I trust him?" He asked me again as his eyes gave me a special glint. I knew what that meant.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon…"I slowly told him in a clipped obvious tone. "It's not going to work."

He scrunched his eyebrows looking all confused and said to me directly "I'm not compelling you."

Now I'm sure I looked confused.

"I just want you to answer me. Honestly. "Okay, so he wanted a real answer and I…should answer him truthfully? No I can't, but this means so much to him. I know it and not only because he loves Katherine but because he also loves Stefan.

"Of course you can…" He looked surprised as I spoke those words but I'm sure I looked just as surprised.


	2. My Humanity

She looked so much like Katherine it was unbelievable. The only difference was that she was this beautiful girl…and she was warm and silky smooth. Katherine was cold and perhaps sometimes too harsh. She looked nice. I…hate to admit that my brother was right but he was…I hate him because I do love Katherine…and I just want her back. And yes, perhaps some part deep inside me cares for this warm-hearted girl. Elena was Katherine's doppleganger but maybe in looks, not in the heart…if that existed. She had been honest when she had told me that she was sorry that I had lost Katherine too…I had never experienced anyone being so truthful and kind to me. She had meant it, even if she knew Stefan and I had both dated Katherine…if that's what you want to call it. As I stroked her sweet soft face I couldn't help but feel just right near her…maybe I had lost my humanity just like my little brother had said. Maybe I had no kindness, no love…but this sweet girl gave me hope…hope that I would get Katherine back. I was sure of it. Because no matter what Stefan said or thinks…everything I've done, everyone I've killed I've done it in the name of love…I have done it for Katherine because I love her…I truly do.


	3. I'm Sorry

He had been through so much…it broke my heart. He would've stayed there in the tomb if I never had gone in there and gotten him myself. I know so…I know that he would have stayed down there because he loves her so much…intensely and love is unreasonable. That explains why I choose to be with Stefan and in the midst of this entire supernatural world that I have come to know. Damon…he is truly heartbreaking. He can't… can't believe that she wasn't there…and frankly, I can't either. I promised him that both of them would get out unscathed. I did…I just never thought that she wouldn't be there. I…

I did something I didn't quite understand but I walked towards him after I made sure my brother was okay. I could feel Stefan looking at me, but Damon needed…he needed some reassurance. As I touched him, he looked at me. His eyes were lost and full of the uncertainty of the last series of events…I felt Stefan's eyes on me more than ever.

I pulled him close to me as I hugged him, but he didn't seem to hug me back. I just wanted to be there for him…

"I'm sorry."

I felt him exhale and I knew that this was the only way he knew how to respond.

The stillness of him, our closure, Stefan having his eyes on us…made everything harder than it was. He was heartbroken and he was…he is my friend. Ever since he saved me from my accident, gave me a time-out…ever since I saved his life. We were bonded in some way. I knew it and I knew Stefan wouldn't understand…that's why I lied to him after the 50's dance…I lied because while I wouldn't forget the terrible actions Damon had done, I knew how fragile and human he really is.


	4. A Brush of Compulsion

Okay…you have to do this Elena. Why are you chickening out of this? You were the one that said you could convince Damon to help us.

Great, I'm talking to myself...big whoop. I sighed again.

I'm doing it!

He was putting on his black leather jacket as he noticed I was entering the room. I played around with my scarf as I tried to gulp in my dry throat.

"I'm going to have to change the locks." He said harshly while taking Emily's 'cookbook' as he had called it yesterday. "Did you stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan" I explained in just the one word. No need getting into details, besides he doesn't care...right?

"Oh brother" he said sarcastically tapping his fingers on the table where the gremoir was. "Ever the white knight."

Okay then…straight to the point. "I convinced Bonnie to help you."

His charming sarcastic face suddenly turned harsh and serious. "I doubt that."

Persuasion, Elena, persuasion!

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry we got the gremoir without you last night, because I'm not, really." I walked towards him with my head held high speaking nothing but the truth.

"Well at least you're honest." I could feel the bitterness of last night's memory and the appreciation of my new-found honesty.

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon." I paused. "But so were you, in your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

I had to go for it.

"Not interested." He said sternly as he walked away.

"Yes, you are…because you were willing to work with us yesterday." I begged him. He needed this perhaps maybe more than we all did. His soul needed it…his heart needed her back.

"Fool me Once, shame on you…" he whispered as if to make his point that he would no longer make the mistake of believing in us…in me.

Fine, new strategy…but I will get him to agree.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

He walked up to me throwing the book in the nearest table and asked me sternly "Who's to say I didn't?"

He…wouldn't have…

"You didn't." I stuttered. He made me doubt myself…my true memory. He looked at me in a way as if to make me doubt myself. He was bluffing. "I know you didn't." I said in a reassuring voice as he crossed his arms. "But you could have."

I got closer to him as he exhaled trying to repress his anger against what I did to him.

"You and I…" I stared into his eyes. "We have something…" And we did. Even he knew as he gulped and looked at me in the most confused, strange way I had ever seen him. "An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back."

And I will.

He groaned looked away and then came back for more of our stare down. "I wish I could believe you."

Desperate times, call for desperate measures.

I sighed taking my vervain necklace off, continuing looking at him straight into his precious eyes…I showed him the necklace. "Ask me if I'm lying now."

I put it in the table in front of Emily's gremoir.

He looked at it then back at me…he was going in for it.

"You know I won't stop, by the way, no matter what I'll do." He got closer and closer to me. Is this how you compelled humans?

I was nervous, of course. "Then we'll deal with it."

He took my necklace and looked back at me as he tried to put it on me. " I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun." He finished putting it on and carefully brushed my hair aside. "I wanted it to be real."

I didn't believe this. He was being incredibly…sweet. I couldn't help but to feel our connection growing stronger as we continued to gaze at each other's eyes.

Breaking it off he said, "I'm trusting you." He looked back into my eyes. "Don't make me regret it."

And then he left.

If that wasn't compulsion…then I don't know what kind of power he had over me in those few minutes. I…couldn't believe it, but I got him to agree.


	5. Weak and Fragile

I can't believe this ass blew me off… Whatever. I'll find some other way or some other person I can…influence into giving me the information I need to open the tomb.

So…now I'm bored and hungry. Worst combination ever, but after being alive, if that's what you can call being undead, for over a century you find amusing ways to get used to it.

Ugh, the stupid problem is that I'll have to satisfy my thirst/hunger with yummy human food (I secretly want Stefan to make me the Salvatore homemade mozzarella cheese…yum with my pasta and sauce) or with…rabbits.

I have no idea why my brother decides to live off eating the furry animals from Bambi…and he despises human food. I think he eats it only to please Elena. In whatever way their relationship has gone…I frankly don't really care about my brother's whiny ways.

"I have to protect her from you, Damon…blah blah blah…" He has told me so many times.

I honestly think Elena can handle herself well.

I knew that my past gluttony on blood will keep me well for a few days, but soon I will have to feed…on Bambi no less, but I'll have to feed on him.

My vision blurred and my compulsion didn't work when the cashier asked me to pay for the chocolate bar I had taken. I had to pay…I haven't paid for anything in over a century.

I have to eat a squirrel now…

Mm…a squirrel and a fox

Well, this was worse than I imagined. It tasted bland and weird.

Human blood is soooooo much better; maybe I could reach the hospital later and get some O negative packets. Hmm… I could drink Lexi's Caprisun blood. I'd have to warm it up a bit. Nothing worse than some cold blood.

I sighed. Poor squirrel.

I heard a crash…and not just a small crash but a car crash, perhaps?

Hmm…I wonder…maybe it might be too much of a temptation and I did promise Stefan and no matter what he says I always keep my word.

I heard her screaming. Oh no…Elena.

I went over there as fast as I could and saw a figure reaching inside Elena's car with a black hoodie. And then he ran away.

She looked confused.

I peered into her broken window. She yelped and turned away.

"How you doing in there?"

"Damon?" She had her hand over her eyes…maybe some of the crystal had gotten in her eyes.

I think… this must have been the happiest she has ever been to see me.

Elena just looked too helpless. I mean, she had a car on top of her.

"You look stuck." I looked at the car to see how I could solve the problem. Maybe I could lift it and turn it over…that would hurt her. No…there must be another way.

"It's my seat belt." She cried helplessly. "I can't get it off…" She stuttered in desperation.

Okay…I had a plan. Let's get to it.

"Let me get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof." As she cried in her weak state, she did what I had told her to do.

"One, two…" Better to let her now what's coming.

And done and done…

Thank God I had that horrible-tasting blood.

As I carried her in my arms, she was unresponsive and in the merge of falling into unconsciousness. This worried me.

"You okay?" No response. "Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

She shook her head as I slowly and carefully put her down.

Elena tried to put her feet on the ground but she wasn't strong enough.

"Whoa, you're fading fast there, Elena." I gripped onto her as I caressed her beautiful long brown hair.

The shock of the accident must have made her like this. And she must have hit her head since she had a bloodstain and a bump on her head.

And no matter how much this tempted me to taste her blood I would never do it. First, because I promised Stefan and, secondly, because she is so exquisitely beautiful, she reminds me so much of Katherine.

"Elena, look at me." She didn't. I gently touched her lip and then took a grip on her chin. She was crying. I wanted to taste her tears…god, was that weird! "Look at me." She did look at me. "Okay…"

"I look like her."

"What?" I asked her in complete confusion. Was she crying about the accident or about… what, exactly?

Oh…Katherine. She finally found out. Took her long enough. I have no idea why Stefan insists on keeping so many secrets from her. Whatever, I don't get involved in that.

She fainted. I held her close to me exactly before she touched the street's hard cold floor.

Even in this state, when another person might look hideous with terrible hair, she looked beautiful. I caressed her hair softly. God, why couldn't I have her? Did Stefan even deserve her? I could—wait, I could have her…right now and I would totally be doing her a favor.

Yep…no one was around. Not even the weird vampire…who I guess intended to feed of off her.

"Upsy-daisy!" I said taking her in my arms. Holding her close to me as she drifted on in her dreams.

Buh-bye car, squirrels, Stefan…!

Roadtrip here we go!


	6. Badlands in Georgia

I woke up to lively and lovely rock music. In a car. In an unknown place. Where in the world?

"Morning." Damon happily greeted me.

It was a disturbing feeling. I felt disoriented and lost.

"Where are we?"

"Georgia." He enunciated.

Where?!

"Georgia?" No way! He loved jokes apparently. "No…no, we're not. Seriously Damon, where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." He told me honestly and …looking straight into my eyes. "How you feeling?"

I exhaled. I couldn't believe it. This was completely crazy. What was I doing in Georgia and with Damon? What in the world?

And wait…did he actually ask how I was because he cared? In what alternate universe was I?

"I fe—I…" I touched myself to make sure of how I was…I didn't really know.

"There's no broken bones, I've checked."

I was trying to remember…everything, ugh! What had…oh no!

"My car…there was a man." What am I doing here? When…"I hit a man, but then he got up and…who was that?"

Damon's hands tensed around the wheel. "That's what I would like to know…" He sounded angry…different.

I didn't really care.

"Where's my phone? Okay…we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am." I desperately told him…as if he would listen to me.

He gave me that little smirk and then kept his eyes on the road.

"I mean it Damon, pull over!" he smirked again. "Stop the car!"

"Ugh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep!" He whined and went off the road.

Getting off the car was harder than I thought. My muscles ached a lot. I exhaled and whimpered. Ow, ow, ow!

The pain was so much that I didn't even notice Damon staring at me or running in his incredibly fast vampire speed to be by my side.

This surprised me. Not only did he save me but he also…helped me with this.

And then he held me close to him looking at me with his intense caring gaze and gave me the sweetest whispered "hey…"

It was too surprising…maybe I was suspicious, but why did he care so much?

I walked away from him. "We have to go back."

"Oh, come one! We've already come this far." He said in his usual Damon way quickly erasing away the sweetness of the rescue and the caring.

He smirked sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this?" I don't understand why he's doing it. To bother Stefan? To bother me? "I can't be in Georgia! I wrecked my car. I have to go home…this is kidnapping!"

It was…he took me away without anyone's permission. Without my permission

He got close to me again, as he preferred to have his conversations…

"That's a little melodramatic, isn't it?" he said lightly touching my right shoulder. I don't understand…why while I know I shouldn't be here I'm having fun having this conversation with him. I got serious when he jokingly gave me his loving smile.

"It's not funny." Even though…it kind of was. But it really wasn't I wanted to go home…

He gave up and took his hand away rolling his eyes. Scoffing.

"You can't do this…I'm not going to Georgia!" Maybe I sounded like a prissy little girl but this just wasn't fair…I needed to get out of here.

"Well, you're _in_ Georgia." He said leaning back on his car. "Without your magic little necklace I might add… I could very easily make you…agreeable."

I put my hands in my neck remembering that I had left Stefan the necklace next to the stupid picture of Katherine. Why did he keep a picture of her? And why was he with me while he kept that? Why had he let me sleep with him? Why—?

He kept his smirky pretty smile as he had threatened me.

"What are you trying to prove?" I asked him. He looked confused for some reason.

A phone rang.

Oh…my…god. He acted all nonchalant about it but…

"That's my phone!"

He took it out of his pocket and smiled at me.

"Hmmm….It's your boyfriend!"

Stupid…Stefan…Salvatore!

I looked away and tried to ignore Damon talking to him.

"Elena's phone!" Damon happily greeted his brother.

"Who? Elena?" It was a one-sided conversation I heard. "And yeah, she's _fine_." He loved to tease his brother.

Damon offered my cellphone back to me. "He wants to talk to you" he chuckled.

"Mm-mm…"I shook my head neglecting to talk to Stefan. He didn't deserve to talk to me right now. Damon looked exasperated as he went back to the phone call.

"Yeah…I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." He told Stefan.

Ugh! My head was killing me!

"You have a good day!" He was saying good-bye now… I didn't really care much. "Mm-jum…bye now!"

"He sends his love…" Damon told me.

"Yeah…whatever." I replied.

"That attitude is not going to get you anywhere…" He said while walking away from me.

"Look, no one knows where I am…can we _please_ just go back?" I asked him kindly while my back ached completely.

"We're almost there." He shrugged.

He was getting on my friggin' nerves now. "Where is there?"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." The sunlight was killing me. It was definitely all sun and sparkle in Georgia. Damon strangely seemed fine with it. Weird, even for vampires.

He, again, got all close on me. "Come on, Elena!" He begged like a little kid. "You don't wanna go back, do ya?"

I didn't—really…but I'm not going to stay there with him…all alone.

I sighed.

"What's the rush? Time Out." He said contorting his hands in the famous time out move. " Trust me…problem's still going to be there when you get home."

I know it will…He was great at convincing me to do stuff. Was he compelling me? No…he wasn't. Although, I have never been compelled. Mm…

"Step away from your life for five minutes!" I was totally considering it and he knew it. "Five minutes."

I sighed because I wanted to accept his offer, because I am going to accept his offer. I just needed to make sure of things.

"Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes." He promised and I knew he wasn't lying. His blue eyes didn't have an ounce of dishonesty in them. He was serious…there was no sarcasm in his voice.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?" I crossed my arms, hoping I could trust him with that.

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car!" Hmm…" Come on!"

I couldn't help but chuckling as I felt so sort of insecure.


	7. Driving Around

We were in the same route where we had stopped earlier. It was broad day light again and we were just a few hours away from home. Back to reality.

Elena had been quiet most of the time. I wondered what she was up to.

"So why did you bring me with you?" She asked righteously as if she had the right to know.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world, Elena." I told her sarcastically. She cocked her head waiting for the real answer. "You should give yourself more credit."

She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"I don't know…" I really didn't. "You were there in the road…all damsel-in-distress-like and I know it'd piss off Stefan. And…you're not the worst company in the world, Elena."

She kept smiling shaking her head. I wouldn't admit to any reason she had in her head. Because…those were her ideas and stuff, I did all that stuff for those reasons…not because I cared that she was in a bad position.

She tilted her head back and said "I used to be more fun!"

"You did okay…" I told her carefully.

"I saved your life. "She told me, sweetly…and righteous.

I cocked my eyebrow and looked at her. "I know."

"And don't you forget it." She was so cute looking when she told me that, all smiley and pretty. I smiled as I looked at what I know it would be our spot. We were about to enter Mystic Falls…now back to reality.

I had found someone I could maybe trust on. And…I think, I'm okay with that.


	8. Kidnapped in Georgia

Some random guy had me…he took me by the waist, lifted me up and ran away in super vampire speed.

I started to scream, but he put his hand in my mouth with enormous strength.

We got to a dark alley in what seemed to be an industrial working place near Bree's Bar.

"Pipe down!" he said as he put me up in top of some gas tanks.

I did as he told me and looked at him reproachfully.

"Now, you shut up and wait for your little boyfriend, okay?" the mystery vampire told me.

I did as he asked, but I was holding back because I wanted to scream.

"I won't hurt you if you do as I say." He said in an almost kind voice, as if he didn't even want to hurt me.

I don't get it. What does he want?

I heard some steps.

Someone was approaching the place. It probably was Damon…oh…

It was!

"Damon, no!" I yelled because that was probably the only thing I could've said.

The mystery guy hit Damon harshly with a baseball beat. I tried to get down as Damon writhed in pain.

The vampire kept hurting and hurting him. I couldn't let this happen to Damon, I just couldn't!

I ran and ran just as Damon tried to hold himself in the ground screaming "What the hell?!"

Angry vampire went over to pick up gasoline and then in super-vampire speed he poured it all over Damon.

It was unthinkable, watching someone use such violence. No one deserved that…not even Damon.

After all he had done…I knew underneath all that black clothing, sarcastic sociopathic personality…there was a heart and a soul. He just will never admit it. I knew he cared, when he saved me. He didn't do it just to anger Stefan, although I'm sure that was a plus. He took me here and showed me a good time; because he cared…I knew so.

As I reached them, the other vampire looked at me with his red colored eyes…with the eyes of a killer. I backed down. He kept pouring the endless gasoline cube on Damon…and Damon didn't even seem to fight back…and I realized that maybe he was drunk from all the shots Bree had given us.

"Who are you?" Damon asked in the midst of his pain.

"That's perfect! You have no idea." He told Damon, his words searing with wrath and pain.

I just didn't understand why.

"What are you talking about?" I asked desperately. "What did he _do_?"

"He killed my girlfriend!" He looked at me straight in the eyes…which besides anger, showed the sadness he held for his girlfriend's death.

And…Damon…I sighed…just shouldn't go around killing other peoples' girlfriends.

Letting go of the sadness he finished pouring the gasoline on Damon.

"What did she do to you?! WHAT DID SHE DO?!" he spat at Damon.

"Nothin'" Damon replied and just stayed there on the ground. Not fighting back…he knew he deserved this.

"I don't understand!" I yelled. I had to save Damon…I knew I had to. No matter what he had done.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan." Stefan? Really? Oh… my… god…"And Damon killed her…got it?"

He hit Damon again with the bat. Damon yelled and complained all hurt on the floor. This was hard to watch.

"Lexi?" I finally realized. Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said you were human."

"I was…" he whispered.

He looked hurt. He was probably about to cry…he must have loved her truly.

Damon had his hands over his head which was probably aching. A drunken vampire beaten harshly and drenched in gasoline…not good!

Lexi's boyfriend took out some matches and I realized that I had to act quickly otherwise I probably wasn't going to see Damon again.

And I had to save him for Stefan, right? Because he saved me, right? Not for me…not for me at all.

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you wanna be with someone forever, you have to live forever…" That's definitely a logical way to look at things.

Damon looked at me as he tried to move in his state.

He sensed it and kicked him.

"She loved you!" I told him trying to make him see things. He looked at me again. Even if he was about to kill Damon; I didn't feel threatened by him. "She said that when it's real you can't walk away!"

"Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make!" He told me angrily. He probably thought I was with Damon, as in for real…just like Bree thought it.

"Don't! Please don't hurt him!" I begged him again. Damon tried to get up again, but couldn't. " I love him!"

I lied, but he believed I was with Damon and in a way…I…

He lit up the match and was about to throw it on Damon. "I'm doing you a favor!"

What did he mean a favor? He couldn't do this! He doesn't regret loving Lexi…I know he doesn't.

"Lexi loved you…" I started. "And she was good and that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this! I'm begging you! Please!"

I was crying…I couldn't really believe it at all. But I couldn't have him kill Damon! 

No one deserved to die at all.

He took Damon by his black shirt and looked at him straight in the eyes. He then threw him into the nearby wall.

"Agh!" Damon yelled.

He looked at me…I guess understanding what I had told him.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't for you!" I knew it wasn't. It didn't have to be. It was for Lexi, I knew that…but he couldn't have finished his job. He really couldn't have.

I sighed as he disappeared then ran over to Damon.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

Stupid question, I know, but…I had to ask.

"I'm good, I'm good." He exhaled in pain as he tried to get up.

I helped get on his feet. He moved around and I put his arm over my shoulders and my arm around his waist.

We didn't really speak and he just was a bit shaken up. I got him to the nearest bathroom so he could clean up.

"Do you need any help?" I asked as he basically dragged himself to the men's room.

"Nope." He said in pain. "Maybe next time."

He chuckled entering the bathroom and I couldn't help but laugh myself. Even after that had happened, his intense dark humor was still intact.

He exited the men's room looking all better.

"I'm going to go say good bye to Bree, okay? "He whispered to me taking a piece of lint off my hair. "Wait in the car for me, will you?"

I nodded

He opened the car door for me and gave me the key so I could turn his car on.

When I looked again for him as I turned on the car he was already gone. Damon and Bree was one weird looking couple…but I'm sure years ago they would've looked incredibly gorgeous.

I sighed thinking about Lexi's words about Stefan…about her boyfriend taking revenge because he loved her…and he didn't regret loving her…I should give Stefan a chance.

"Hey" Damon said getting into the car and turning the stereo on. He gave me his charming smile and said. "Time Out's over…you okay with that?"

I nodded curtly and sighed…


	9. Arrogant and Glib

I heard someone ring the bell. I knew it was_ her_… the smell was just right, refreshingly tasty smelling with just a hint of a vervain flush. Eek. Time to be snarky.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena sighed as she told me, looking scared and surprised to see me.

Perfect moment to annoy!

"Yep."

One-word answers were definitely the way to do that.

"Where is he?" she said in an exasperated manner.

"And good morning to you too, Little Miss I'm-on-a-mission." I told her leaning onto the door. I knew this would really get her going.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?" She crossed her arms angrily just giving me a really terrible look…as if she hated me.

Time for a counter-act move!

"And how can you be so _brave_ and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

Score for me.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes you would!" I said, affirming all my powerish, evil ways…pfft!

"But I'm not!" she deferred, defying me.

"Yet."

I could hear her gulping. She was scared….really scared of me.

I liked that.

"Where is Stefan?" She told me, finally giving up on me….on our little game.

"He's upstairs, singing the rain in Spain." I told her, because Stefan just wanted to be all Mr. Vampire-know-it-all to Vicki. "Knock yourself out."

I went out the door and quickly slid through Elena while intently gazing at her. She definitely looked intimidated by me, but she went on with our little game…and I liked it.


	10. Feeling Guilty

Elena was lying there on the floor, crying…holding her bloody waist as if she wanted to keep herself together instead of falling apart.

"You should go…I got this." I told her as she looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"You did this." She told me, breathing harshly. "This is your fault."

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." And she did…please, boredom is what gets me doing all these crazy things.

She pushed me with all the force her little body could provide her. It did nothing to me, and so she noticed because she then tried to slap me.

I took her by the hand, stopping her. She looked frustrated, hurt…

"None of this matters to me…"I clarified things to her." None of it."

I let her wrist go and she exhaled callously once again. "People die around you. How can it not matter? It matters and you know it!" As she said this I glanced at Vicki's dead mummified body, while then Elena ended up slapping me with all the force she had left in her.

And unfortunately I knew she was right…I knew that all this stuff I do isn't right, but in a way it is. Katherine made this right for me. She made me believe that this was normal…this shouldn't matter…but it did, especially when a beautiful girl like Elena…a beautiful _brave _ girl stood up for what she believed to me…a serial killing sociopathic vampire.

She was scared of me.

"You need to leave." I just told her. She looked confused. "Your wounds are bleeding and you…need…to…leave."

Elena looked as if she finally understood what I meant and so she left, looking perilously confused.

Unfortunately, she made me think of everything I had done, not just to Vicki… but to everyone I've hurt.

I sighed.


	11. Charming at First Sight

The door opened mysteriously.

I had embarked over here to do as Caroline had said. It really was that easy. Boy. Girl. Sex. Easy as pie…It was kind of creepy…the Salvatore boardinghouse but at the same time it was incredible…the place was huge and antique. I loved it.

Maybe I should go…but just as I was leaving a creepy crow entered the doorway and I was just left in front of this dark hair blue-eyed beautiful guy. He looked at me intently…perhaps maybe sweetly, but at the same time as if he were studying me.

"I'm sorry for barging in, " I apologized "but the door was…" I turned back to watch the door, but it was closed "open."

He smiled charmingly as if know he recognized me.

"You must be Elena." He said joyously. I must've looked confused because he quickly told me who he was. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

A brother? Didn't Stefan say he didn't have any siblings?

"I didn't know he had a brother." I told Damon.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." And then I remembered that he had said "none that I speak to".

Hmm…I wondered what else Stefan had been hiding.

"Please come…"he graciously welcomed me into his home taking me up by the shoulder. "I'm sure Stefan will be along in a second."

I was definitely surprised and amazed at the space they had.

"Wow. This is your living room?" I asked him, complimenting him on his home.

"Living room, parlor, 70's auction…"he mentioned. Damon definitely had a great sense of humor, a bit dark perhaps, but a great one. I still couldn't believe at how awesome the place looked. "It's a little kitschy for my taste."

"I see why my brother's so smitten." He finally declared. Now I was confused. "It's about time, for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one." He scrunched his beautiful eyebrows, but not as much as I scrunched mine. "Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?"

"Yeah, Katherine…his girlfriend?" Damon told me, or perhaps pushed the information on me perhaps to giddily. But maybe I was imagining things.

I shook my head indicating I knew nothing prior to this…Katherine.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." He said finally understanding me.

"Nope."

"Oops, well…I'm sure it'll come up now." He said, looking a bit guilty. He then tried to fix it by saying. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I told him…recognizing his negative way of expressing himself.

"I'm a fatalist." He explained in his smirky manner. "hello Stefan."

Damon greeted his brother while surprising me.

"Stefan" I said.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming." He spoke seriously, more serious than ever.

"I'm sorry, I should've called."

"Oh, nonsense." Damon interrupted. "You're welcome any time, isn't she Stefan?"

Stefan just stood there, staring at his brother…seriously staring at him…

"You know I should bring out the family photos or home videos!" Damon said lighting the mood. "But I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker."

I gave him a little smile…I would've laughed but Stefan just stood there giving Damon a deadly stare.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena." That was all Stefan said, really? "It's good to see you."

He added that, but it felt like he was throwing me out of his home. This was a bad idea.

"Yeah…I should go." I excused myself. "It was nice to meet you Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Elena." He said smiling and then kissing my hand, reminding me of movies like Cinderella or perhaps Jane Austen books were the lead role kissed the maiden. Damon gave me a sly smile.

I turned to go but Stefan was still there.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I called out until he finally let me go.

When I closed the door I overheard Damon telling Stefan about me. "Great gal! She's got spunk!"

And although Stefan was being seriously weird, I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
